Four Seasons
by hayairei
Summary: In which Shiraishi Megumi somehow met a certain boy, seasonally.
1. Of Ice Cream and Sandcastle

Title: Four Seasons - Of Ice Cream and Sandcastle

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: In which a 8-year old Shiraishi Megumi met a fascinating boy who built an entire sandcastle on his own. 

Notes: I suddenly have this plot bunny about child!AU Code Blue. I hope this would be adequate. I have never written so much for a fandom, seriously. 

Summer

  


8-year old Shiraishi Megumi loved summer. The breeze of the summer heat, the smell of the salty ocean that tickled her nostrils, the feeling of beach sand against her skin she could particularly enjoy in the season, the overwhelming sight of beautiful fireworks displayed on the nights, the heavenly food festival (which she would usually be prohibited by her parents to even be near the vicinity of it, but once in awhile in summer she could get lucky and her mother would secretly bought her some of her favorites street-stall foods), the vacation days, of course, in which her father would very occasionally took time off from the hospital and spend some of that time with her. 

  


This time around, her father managed to empty his schedule on a weekend so they decided on going to the nearest beach to enjoy the season. When Megumi heard all about it, she could not help but be excited and she bugged her mother to start packing right that instant, even when the trip was still 5 days away. Her mother could only looked at her daughter fondly and complied with her wishes. 

  


The day of the trip arrived and Megumi was already up at 4 am, too excited for her own good. She helped her mother who prepared their lunch with utmost enthusiasm. Or so it looked like it when actually she just stood next to her mother and handed her what she was asked while stealing a piece of rice balls every now and then. 

  


Not so long after they headed out to the beach. The drive was a pleasant one, as Megumi fall asleep right the moment she hit the seat and she woke up as the sun began to show. The sight through the journey was another blessing of summer for her. The light blue skyline that met the darker hues of ocean blue and the green scenery surrounding her made her heart skipped a beat. 

  


As soon as her father finished parking the car near the beach, the eight-year old jumped out of the vehicle, and her parents could only smile amusedly as she tried to open the car's baggage animatedly. 

  


"Megumi, slow down would you!" her mother half-shouted as she put on her hat and she showed her a radiant smile, assuring her, "It's alright mother, I'm a big girl now!" She declared proudly. 

  


The family walked hand in hand towards the beach with Megumi's father carrying their picnic basket and mat, her mother carried her bucket of sand toys. They found a nice spot to sit in and set the picnic mat under a provided beach umbrella. The beach was still relatively peaceful as there were not yet too many people around. Megumi felt like the sound of the wave called her soul and she ran quickly towards the sea after she left her slippers under the umbrella. 

  


The feeling of the wave hitting her bare feet was very refreshing. She would be very glad to soak herself under the water but well it was still too dangerous for her, as her father told her. Even when she's excellent in swimming, she knew better than to go to the deeper part of the sea by herself. After the first wave, her father caught up to her, he caught her hand and handed her the bucket of toys. He led her away from the immediate clash of waves to an area where she could play with the sand to her heart's content. 

  


She started to play with the sand and she found enjoyment in burying her father's legs in it. Shiraishi Hirofumi complied, as he could never win over the look his daughter gave him. He decided it would be a nice rest to have after all the work he went through and he laid down on the sand took a deep breath and relaxed. 

  


"Father, look! There's this small crab near your feet!" was one of the many foundings Megumi told her father. All in all, it was a very tranquilizing experience for both of them who has limited time to spend together. Such moments were as precious as a diamond in their family and they wouldn't be trifled away. 

  


Halfway through the activity, Megumi noticed a boy nearby. He was building a sandcastle, and he did a very good job at it, even when it seemed like he was alone. Intrigued, she suddenly stopped her small hands that was cramming the sand on her father's legs to marvel at the sight. The castle was halfway built, and it looked so promising and so pretty Megumi really wanted to see it in close proximity, but she didn't have the courage as the boy was a stranger. She was properly taught not to talk to strangers, but the sandcastle….

  


Noticing her daughter stopped what she was doing, Hirofumi called her out, "Megumi, why did you stop?"

  


A little bit startled, Megumi shook her head a little bit too hard, "Ah, nothing, Father, it's just that there's someone building a sandcastle right there!" and she continued compressing the sand. 

  


"Do you want to take a look?" he asked gently.

  


She hesitated and once again shook her head albeit a little slower this time, "Maybe later, when it's finished?" and she flashed one of his favorite smile. 

  


"Alright, if you say so," and Hirofumi settled back on the sand. 

Her mother brought them some drinks as she wondered where the father and daughter went. "Why are you guys spending good times without me?" she teased as she found them with Hirofumi's body was all covered with the sand except for his neck and head. They could only laugh and felt the warmth spreading all over their hearts. 

  


"Kosaku, here, drink this," his grandmother offered him a cold orange juice to devour as it was very humid. 

  


"Ah," he nodded, smiled faintly, and took the drink gratefully from his grandmother's hands. 

  


"The sandcastle you're building would be a very good one, I just knew it," her grandmother said proudly, with glimmers in her eyes. She looked at the 8-year old in front of her with fondness and compassion and somehow a little sadness reflected.

  


Kosaku continued building the sandcastle in silence, truly immersed in what he was doing. He didn't know why but the heat of the surrounding and the sound of the ocean wave colliding with the sand and rocks kept him moving. 

  


His sandcastle was so terrific that it attracted few onlookers as he entered the final stage of completing it. It was more appaling as people saw that a boy built it alone, they could not help but wonder about how he could manage to do it. 

  


Megumi and her parents were on their way to their picnic umbrella when they walked past Kosaku and his unfinished sandcastle. Unknowingly, she stopped her tracks, and it was as if her feet was glued unto the sand, she wanted to observe every little detail of this magnificent sandcastle that was built by this boy whom she presumed to be the same age as her. 

  


Noticing her trance, her father decided to let her stay longer there, "Megumi, you could stay here for a while, I'll buy you some ice cream, wait for me here, okay?" at that Megumi nodded her head vigorously and her father and mother left her there with an understanding look. 

  


Megumi found herself getting closer towards the sandcastle and the boy, basking in the might of the breath-taking sight in front of her. "Hey, this is so awesome!" she surprised herself as she let out the compliment unexpectedly. She tried to look at the boy's expression and she was surprised that their eyes met. She heard him replying with a curt "ah," and as soon as it was said he averted his gaze and then he just continued doing what he was doing. 

  


The sight astonished her so she didn't even realized her father had came back and she needed to be nudged slightly to be aware of her father's presence. He handed her a cone of vanilla-ice cream that looked very perfect for the weather. She took it almost immediately and she was about to lick it but a sound of something thrown near her distracted her and before she know it, a ball dazed through the wind and crushed the finished sandcastle in front of her. 

Dumbstruck, it took more than a second to get the realization sink in her brain that the awesome sandcastle was destroyed and it made her heart hurt somehow, and she could only gape at the sight in front of her. 

  


"I'm so sorry! Oh no, really, I'm sorry!" she heard a voice apologizing in a frantic way towards the boy who built the sandcastle. Apparently the one who shattered the magnificent sandcastle was a shorter boy with glasses before his eyes. The boy who built the sandcastle merely looked at him with a cold stare and his face give nothing away,he didn't give any indication if he forgave the other boy or not. 

  


"Kazuo….oh my!" a voice of a woman startled the three of them. The woman gaped at the sight, looking at what her son did, and she felt very apologetic, albeit not knowing what to do. She could only lower her son and her head together in apology, hoping the message would came across to the boy who created the sandcastle. 

  


Kosaku decided to just nodded at the two people in front of him who was apologizing to not cause any other disarray. After the mother and son left the scene in embarrassment, he could only look at the supposed sandcastle he built that day in agony. 

  


The sight in front of Megumi awed her. The boy in front of her has surprisingly prominent features, add to it the glistening sweat and droplets of sand on his face, it made him more remarkable in her memory. She wanted to console him in a way or another so she did what she could only do at that moment, that is to offer her ice cream for him. 

  


"Here, you can have this," she extended her hand to him, and he enlarged his eyes, showing signs that he was puzzled. Nonetheless he was tempted, so he accepted the ice cream even with an amount of hesitance. 

  


"Don't be too heartbroken, alright?" Megumi gave him a small smile and she skipped towards her father, entwined his hand in her own, and walked away from Kosaku and his wrecked sandcastle. 

  


Notes: The first chapter's finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it! So basically this fic would consist of 4 chapters and each chapter representing the meeting of kid!ShiraishixAizawa in every season. If you guys have any certain prompt or scenarios in your head please do tell me! Have a great day! 


	2. Of The Playground and Shawl

Title: Four Seasons - Of The Playground and Shawl

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: In which the perfectionist 8-year old Shiraishi Megumi berated herself for mostly insignificant things and unintentionally monopolized the playground's swings.

Notes: child!AU Code Blue. I somehow managed to portray Shiraishi as too much of a drama queen here I don't know why but I think her goody-two shoes personality somehow justified this LOL I'm sorry if it's too out of character, just..enjoy reading!

* * *

Autumn

Megumi was supposed to enjoy the breeze of the autumn air as it was supposedly very soothing, after the dry, hot, summer weather. But instead, all she could feel was the coldness seeping through her bones and the fatigue all over her body. She forget her shawl but that was not all, she didn't knew school could take up so much of her energy -she actually excelled in every lesson, she never had the chance to fail, hence the current predicament- but it was indeed, yes, tough if you failed to complete every task needed for it. She uncharacteristically left her homework behind at home, when it was completed four days ahead of the deadline and that tarnished her good reputation. It hurt her feelings so much because it made her felt incompetent, as if she didn't do enough and give her utmost effort for the work. She failed herself. Most importantly, she failed her father and mother. She thought they would not be too happy if he knew what happened, she thought to herself. She didn't want her parents to think she's clumsy, because she's not, and she contemplated on what to do after this.

The way home felt so long to her as she berated herself for her mistake. Her absent-minded thoughts unexpectedly led her towards the neighborhood's playground, one she would frequent on weekends when she's younger, but not usually on weekdays like today. When she realized where she was, she halted her steps, and she thought it would be alright to stop by for a while, to let go of all the ominous feelings inside her. The sight of all kinds of childplay tempted her inner-child personality.

A feeling of familiarity hit her as soon as she took the steps towards the swings. All the laughter she let out, the scrape she got from falling from the bars and the tears followed, the smell of sweat running down on her shirt, all in all, the bliss of her blessed childhood, the beautiful memories etched in her brain emerged and that made her smile bitterly to herself.

Settling down on the swing, Megumi could not help but notice that the playground was actually empty. Probably due to the fact that the sky was beginning to show signs of the upcoming rain, but she stood still, backpack still on her shoulders, holding on to the steel chain of the swing, and began to sway back and forth in a slow manner. The feeling of the wind caressing her face was finally starting to be a little pleasing, one that she actually longed for.

She decided to fasten the pace of her swinging as she moved her feet in a way to made her fly higher. If someone from school would see what she was doing, she probably was going to be teased so much, as she was usually a calm and composed person. This side of her playfulness was never shown to anyone other than her family, because she was mostly all about work in school, even when she have really good friends, she tend to be the mature one amongst all her comrades and she's happy with that, really. This reminded her of how lovely her carefree childhood, one she didn't knew she outgrown from and now had come to this state.

Time passed unbeknownst to Megumi and as she busied herself on the swing, the sky cleared up a little bit and the playground welcomed a few other kids. Some younger than her accompanied with their mothers, playing tag running all around the playground with all their energies. Some probably was her age, playing with the dirt on the ground with some wooden stick they found somewhere, writing words of playfulness and what they longed for. Some tried to defeat the bar as they jumped and reach out for the highest beam to hold on. A boy her age succeeded, and he went to sit comfortably at the highest steel bar on the playground without so much of an effort.

It was very mesmerizing to say the least. Megumi could not help but stare at his fluid movements and as her gaze completely focused on the boy, she slow down her swing considerably. When the boy caught her staring at him, she hurriedly averted her gaze and fasten yet again her swing. She was usually kind and friendly as she would offer her smile to strangers but this time, she felt so inadequate and decided she just didn't want to be bothered.

Distracting herself from the image of the boy on the bars, she decided to observe the surrounding rather seriously. She noticed that the spot next to her on the other swing was taken by a girl probably too was the same age of her. She seemed to be preoccupied with her own thoughts so that was not a problem at all, as Megumi also didn't want her peace to be disturbed.

What startled her was when she looked in front, she came eye to eye with yet another girl with an annoyed expression etched to her face. The other girl has her arms crossed in front of her chest and her foot stomped in an impatient way, and she said "Oi, don't hog the swing all to yourself, it's not yours."

What said unnerved Megumi too much and all the heavy feeling on her chest seemed to overflow her emotions resulting to her letting out a not-so-pretty cry. Her shoulders moved up and down uncontrollably and that flustered the girl in front of her. She resorted to escape from the scene as she didn't want to be blamed for what happened, because seriously, who would cry that hard from being told to take turns on the swings?

As the other girl tried to walk inconspicuously from the playground, she tried locating her mother and when she met her she hurriedly grabbed her hands as to quickly leave the place.

"Mihoko, why are you so rushed? Weren't you the one who insisted on dropping by the playground?" her mother asked confusedly as she noticed the change in her daughter's behaviour.

"I changed my mind, there's this weird girl who cried from being told to take turn on the swings and I'm not having more of that, mother." And she left without so much of a look back.

Apparently, the predicament didn't escape the eye of the boy sitting on the bars. Looking at the girl still crying on the swing, he felt like he had to do something, but he didn't know what. He decided to jump from his place and he landed gracefully on the ground before he took steps towards the girl. The sight in front of him as he stood straight a few inches before the girl bothered him. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he failed miserably as he didn't know what good things to say to ease her burden. He didn't even know her, and a lecture from a stranger was not one to be enjoyed, he understood. He noticed she didn't wear a scarf -in the middle of the fall like this he was weirded out, really- so he did what he could only do that time. He untangled his scarf from his neck and encircled it on her.

The presence of something on her neck surprised her and she stopped her crying as she looked up and find a boy putting on a scarf for her. His features were familiar, but she couldn't pin-point where she must have met him before. Her brain seemed like it stopped working as she couldn't react accordingly towards what was happening. She could only stare at the boy in shock as he settled the scarf around her neck and covered half her face with it. When he finished, he decided to give her one of his cents, hoping it wouldn't offend her, "Don't cry, the sight's not pretty." staring sharply at her. And with that he left her, dumbfounded, completely frozen upon the swing.

Not long after, Megumi calmed down, stopped her cry, decided to call it a day and head home in a trance. Realization dawned upon her when she step into her home and took off her shoes that she needed to thank the boy and give the scarf back as it helped to warm her very much. He must've been freezing on the way back! Sadly, she didn't know how to as the boy didn't seem to be on the same school as her and her only clue to who he is was only the embroidered name on the back of the scarf that said 'Kosaku'.

* * *

More notes: So that was chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it, with cameos from Hiyama and the other girl on the swing was Saejima (I failed at describing her, I know). Two more chapters to go! (Or more?) Thanks for the support, guys.


	3. Of The First Snow

Title: Four Seasons - _Of The First Snow_

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: In which Megumi and the boy from the playground enjoyed the first snow together, unintentionally.

Notes: child!AU Code Blue in Winter *splashes autumn fallen-leaves upon myself*

* * *

 _ **Winter**_

The air was getting colder and Megumi knew winter's approaching. What used to be two layers of clothing hugging her body turned to four, or more even, to keep the warmth entrapped within her. She learnt not to forget her shawl (or any other piece of her clothing) ever again, because it could heavily affect others. Truthfully, she still had the remorse of that learning it the hard way. The shawl kept neatly on her drawer served as a reminder of it, and sometimes she still wondered about that certain boy.

Megumi didn't particularly enjoy the season because it took so much effort just to be able to do simple, mundane things. If she could help it, she wouldn't be out of her home as it was so much of a hassle to go out, but before the heavy snow would hit her region and they'd probably couldn't go anywhere but home, they needed to stock up on their supplies and so that was why she found herself in the nearby supermarket with her mother.

Well at least there were usually pretty decorations everywhere on the season, and the thought of that satisfied Megumi quite enough. But when she got reminded of the twinkling lights, beautiful presents, the smell of the heavenly assortments on the streets sometimes, maybe, just perhaps, the snow's worth the trouble it brought upon the universe.

Getting out of the car, Megumi tightened the shawl around her neck and rubbed her hands that was already covered by knitted-gloves together to feel some sort of heat. The supermarket sure was ready for the festivities as she saw the pretty lights decorated the entrance and windows. Her eyes lighten up at the sight and it seemed that she already forgot how freezing it was. Her mother smiled to herself, looking affectionately towards her daughter as she locked the car. The mother and daughter walked hand-in-hand towards the supermarket, psyched about finishing their shopping.

Megumi helped her mother push the cart around the aisles, more often than not distracted at the sight of interesting displays and festivities specialties. The perfectly aligned display came close to her liking, but the thing is, everybody must have felt the need to do the shopping that evening the place was so packed, full of people. After a few turns and rows Megumi kind of lost track of her mother, her being distracted here and there played a great deal to it. Realizing the state she was in, she tried to calm herself remembering the mart was not supposed to be that big and that she'll probably find her mother in the vegetables section anyway so she scurried away from the lighting aisle she found herself in, heading towards the sections she's more familiar with.

She's just about to enter the vegetables section but a sight of the snacks aisle tempted her, as if calling her soul to head there and get just anything from the shelf to her cart. She looked back and forth towards the aisle and the vegetables section (in which finally she could spot her mother somewhere in the middle of it), torn about what she should do. One final look at the aisle and she decided to get just one thing from it, trying to find the healthiest thing she could find in that aisle to justify her action.

It relieved her when she spotted a certain cereal, her most favorite even, one her mother would sometimes buy for her. She grinned to herself, knowing that what she was going to get would not stir too much of a bemusement. The 8-year old tried her best to get her hands on one of the cereal boxes nearest to her as it was located on the top rack and apparently with her height she needed to tiptoe reaching for it. Sadly, even with her utmost effort trying to reach the top shelf she just couldn't reach it. It devastated her so as the distance between where she could reach and the cereal box was less than an inch, but she still couldn't touch it even in the slightest.

Megumi was just about to give up getting it right then and leave, because she could probably ask her mother later to get it together with her when she's finished but she did feet a little down. When she turned back, she felt a presence of someone emerging next to her. As she turned her head to the right, she saw a boy, somehow familiar and after a keen observation her brain finally recognized him- _the boy from the playground!_ \- reaching for the same cereal she had been trying to get her hands on and managed to get it in one swift movement.

The girl gaped, eyeing him scrutiny as she thought that their height difference weren't that huge and she felt worse than before, not being able to complete such mundane thing. She gripped her cart tightly and was just about to roll it towards the vegetable section, but something stopped it. When she looked up, she realized that the boy also gripped on the cart - _her_ cart- and she wondered of why he would do that. Their eyes met, though Megumi didn't really welcome him, but then the boy stretched out his hands with the box of cereal he took from the top rack towards her.

"For you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, telling her that it was actually for her.

Flustered, Megumi could only accept the box of cereal quietly and put it in her cart. Before she could get across her gratitude, the boy left and disappeared on her just like that. She knew there's no use of mourning over spilt milk so she left the snacks aisle and went to the vegetables section to get her mother but deep inside her heart she regret it, how harsh her initial reaction towards the boy. She shouldn't be too prejudiced, she berated herself. When she reunited with her mother, the older woman noticed the addition on the cart and she shot a knowing look to her daughter, smiling amusedly and Megumi returned the gesture in a slightly mischievous manner.

After they finished searching for the items needed on their list for their winter supplies, Megumi and her mother headed towards the cashier. Halfway through unloading the things they were purchasing, Megumi noticed a familiar back of a boy pushing his own cart towards the exit together with a very much older woman. She didn't want to have any more regret, so she decided to run for him after asking for her mother's permission.

She find the need to run (though really carefully) as to not lose the boy and she finally caught up with him. Slightly out of breath, she stopped her tracks next to him and his cart as she grasped his left hand that was holding the cart railing and bent slightly on her knees. Surprised, the boy paused his steps and unconsciously enlarged his eyes. He looked at his grandmother, feeling unsure and quite insecure, because no one has ever done this to him before. His grandmother could only tilt her head sideways as she also wondered what triggered the girl. With confusion evident on his face, he waited for the girl to elaborate with his thumbs moving in a certain rhythm (a habit he acquired for whenever he was thinking deeply or was confused).

"Thank you," was all Megumi said to the boy after she managed to compose herself, staring straight at him tenderly, showing her gratitude in a very modest way. Before he could reply, he felt something cold on his hair and it seemed like the temperature around dropped to a whole another level. He and the girl looked up to the sky in sync, like they could reach each other's mind and they noticed the snow falling upon them, in the supermarket parking lot.

"Ah! The first snow of the season!" Megumi expressed her excitement without thinking and smiled so hard while trying to catch the snowdrops on her hands. With her face so lighten up, she looked very much like an innocent child it startled the boy so much he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he didn't knew why. It suddenly felt warmer, his insides, despite the actual temperature. It must have been the fact that the girl was very pretty, but since when did he concern himself about girls?

What his grandmother said next put all his thoughts to rest (and apparently the girl's too) as she sounded so frantic so suddenly, "Kosaku! Your nose is bleeding!" and the remark bring him around, his trance was shaken. As he touched his nostrils, he confirmed that he was foolishly having a nosebleed, with an unknown cause. Looking at the damp red instance in his hands he could not help but think to himself that he shouldn't care too much of the opposite sex if he didn't want such thing to happen ever again.

Witnessing the first snow unexpectedly with his grandmother and a ((pretty)) girl should've made a good memory, but with him having a nosebleed? Nah, he'd rather not remember it at all because of the embarrassment.

* * *

Notes: Well, one more to officially go! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next installment! In the meantime, enjoy a nose-bleeding Aizawa (I'd like to think Shiraishi's the cause)!


	4. Of Cherry Blossoms and Umbrella

Title: Four Seasons - _Of Cherry Blossoms and Umbrella_

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: A _Hanami_ with a cherry on top.

Notes: child!AU Code Blue in Spring, the last installment of this series. I hope this had been an enjoyable read to you all!

* * *

 _ **Spring**_

The smell of flowers blooming adorned the air Megumi breathed in. The hard, winter days were gone and all awaited her was the beautiful cherry blossoms welcoming the new academic year. She kind-of missed school, and then she laughed to herself. She know it was silly of her, what kind of people would actually miss school and studying, really?

Smile decorated her face as she walked happily to the school. It was a perfect start of the new academic year, she made sure of it. Her _bento_ was nicely packed, her textbooks and notes prepared ahead of the time, neatly arranged, and her umbrella safely tucked in between her other belongings in her bags. She felt the wind caressing her cheeks tenderly refreshing, not the kind that burned herself with the coldness.

Megumi stopped her tracks in front of the school's announcement board, searching for her name in the class list. When she found it, she grinned and headed towards her new classroom, excited to start learning once again and meet her friends. She didn't have any expectations to be in the same class as her best friends, but luck must have been on her side as most of them were in the same class for the year.

"Megumi! Here, your seat's here!" She saw one of her friend animatedly announced it to the whole class as she entered the room. She was not really fond of the attention it gave her, so she brushed it off sheepishly as she settled into her seat. The classroom was buzzing as friends met each other after the academic break, sharing mundane stories here and there and the familiar ambience warmth her as she thought to herself, _I'm glad to be back_.

"Hey, did you hear? It seemed like today we'll be going on a _Hanami_! With the cherry-blossoms in full bloom and all," one of her friend stated. It piqued her interest as the thought of enjoying the beautiful trees was so enthralling. Before she knew it, her eyes largened voluntarily, with her gaze wishing the statement would be true.

What could be a more perfect start for the year? For sure, nothing could top this should the _Hanami_ take place. Ah, if only she packed more food, it would be a lot more pleasant for everyone. Did she bring her sunscreen? Well, she applied it before going to school, and she's pretty sure she had a small tube in her bags but she should check it-

"Megumi, stop thinking. I know you're excited and all, but everything's gonna be alright even if you let go for a while," a friend nudged her and that made her exited her trance. Realization dawned in her that she must've been overthinking again and everybody could see it. She let out a nervous laugh, and tried to stop thinking as per her friend's request. She could see the truth in the words said and attempted to let herself loose. She wouldn't want to be a killjoy.

All the clamour inside the classroom died down as the bell rang, students one by one settled on their own seats. Still, small chatters perked up here and there, in a manner indicating slight excitement accompanied with worries of what would they face in the academic year. The sound of door slided through and the homeroom teacher emerged, greeting all the students

"This year we're so blessed as the cherry blossoms are blooming today! For lunchtime, the class will have a trip to the nearest park to have our annual _hanami_. Prepare for it, kids!" The announcement sparked excitement between all the kids in the class -apparent as everybody screamed in excitement- including Megumi. She couldn't lie to herself that she really loved the _sakura_ , and the scenery it would always perfectly outturn. The air of spring as flower petals graced the earth was definitely a sight to behold.

The lessons passed by like a trance, it was as if the time fast forwarded to lunch time when it usually felt like ages just to end a period of lessons. The excitement completely took over Megumi's brain but as brilliant as she is, she still managed to concentrate on the subjects taught. The thought of enjoying the _hanami_ not only made her happy, but also served as an encouragement she didn't knew she ever needed.

When the bell commencing the lunch break rang, she immediately tidied all her belongings and prepared for the visit to the park. She took her lunch box and eating utensils and put them into a small bag for it to be easier to carry. She also didn't forget to put the umbrellas she brought, one brought from home and one from her locker room. It's never a bad thing to be prepared, and after getting over not bringing any blankets, she decided to imaginarily pat herself on the shoulders, proud of herself.

The walk to the park was very pleasant as Megumi and her friends lined up with the supervision from the homeroom teacher. Along the way they shared jokes, stories, laughters, and admired what the nature gave. Nearing the destination, they saw that the crowd was already forming, as people from every age gathered to enjoy the beauty of the cherry blossoms with their loved ones. Thankfully there were already spot saved for the entourage by the school staff so they were saved the hassle of finding a suitable place and finally could enjoy and bask in the spring feast.

Every inch of it was exactly how Megumi imagined it to be- fresh spring air tenderly caressing her hair as they eat, the sounds of the birds chirping here and there, the beautiful _sakura_ tree protecting them from the direct rays of sunshine. The food she's eating tasted amazing, she knew her mother's cooking is very fine but to say the nature did nothing to help was an understatement. One of these days she would try proposing a family _hanami,_ if only her father could. But even then she's already so happy she pushed it at the back of her mind.

The group nearly finished their food as chatters started to died down, and Megumi took the time to observe her surrounding, stopping for a second at a certain spot, trying to recognize something, before continuing giving the area a clear. People's delighted expressions cultivated a surge of warmth in her heart and she smiled widely, another reason why she loved spring so much. Her peaceful reverie was interrupted as the teacher asked her group to gather to take a commemorative photo.

"Megumi, come on, let's take the photo before it rains!" at the voice she looked up to the sky and see that indeed, the rain was coming soon. Dark clouds were already formed and it was moving towards the direction the park. Deep inside her heart she's thankful they were able to finish their lunch in nice weather and couldn't wait to get to the safe vicinity of the school. The group took a number of photos cheerfully before cleaning up their spot and prepare for their journey to go back to the school.

Small amount of drizzle fell upon the park as they finished tidying up and Megumi and her friends opened their umbrellas respectively to cover themselves from the rain. She didn't knew why but she found a need to look behind her, checking the vicinity once again. She saw _him,_ and finally recognized him, the boy she met on the supermarket last winter, the reason she stopped for a second as she was observing the surrounding before, running towards the shelter that was soon filled with people who didn't bring umbrella or raincoats. Something in heart constricted, and she decided to do something about it.

" _Sensei,_ please wait for a second," she excused herself to the teacher and run towards the shelter before hearing the reply. She stopped directly in front of the boy, meeting his astonished eyes. She knew he recognized her by his reactions and she flashed him a playful smile while she offered her other umbrella to him

"Here, you can use this!"

The boy stood still for five seconds before coming to his senses and accepting the umbrella, "Ah, thank you," he could only reply faintly and watch her as she ran towards her group of friends who welcomed her with feastful teasing.

He opened the umbrella and walked towards his destination, meeting his grandmother who wondered where he got the umbrella he's tightly holding, but only smiled to herself as she observed her grandson.

* * *

Notes: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY I'VE BEEN BUSY THESE HALF A YEAR AND I WANT THIS LAST INSTALLMENT TO BE PERFECT (not that I'm so much satisfied with this but hey this is my first completed story) :( I hope you guys enjoyed this series as much as I enjoyed picturing each scenes with child!AU CB cast. It's about 1 month to the release of the movie I'm so hyped! Let's pray for the best, everyone! Anyways, do lookout for a bonus chapter sometime in the near future (I haven't started writing it but I already have an idea of what it would be about, so, keep your fingers crossed!).


	5. Epilogue

Title: Four Seasons - _Epilogue_

Pairing: Aizawa/Shiraishi

Summary: A revelation that baffled everyone and made them wonder if fate actually really exists.

Notes: Bonus epilogue chapter featuring adults OT5 and _surprise, surprise!_

* * *

 _Tell me once again why am I doing this?_

Mihoko was greeted by a sight of a medium-sized box in front of her door when she arrived home after an at least bearable day in the Perinatal Care Center. When she saw the sender's address, it was as if a lightbulb was turned on in her brain, and she immediately brought the box inside. That was not what bothered her, though. It was the fact that she hadn't had the time to clean up her place before the package came so that now she didn't have a proper place to put the box.

For the first time in her life, Hiyama Mihoko felt like she needed to clean up by herself, not getting told off first.

 _Oh the great lengths I'd do for you, Shiraishi._

She needed at least one week to completely clean her place (but by Megumi's standards it would merely pass as _livable_ ) to be able to do her task properly. She wouldn't usually care that much, but this was what she needed to do and that she needed to really be careful of what she's going to do, so Mihoko could only accept her fate that she really, really had to clean up first.

It's going to be Aizawa Kousaku and Shiraishi Megumi's wedding in two weeks, and she's appointed herself to prepare a surprise event for both of them. It was actually Kazuo's idea, but the fact that the EMS was still as busy as ever she'd have to mostly do everything by herself. That's how she decided to asked Megumi's mother for her childhood photos to be sent to her place.

Careful to at least keep the albums arranged by year, the former flight doctor began to sort the pictures. She didn't expect that Megumi would have this many photos, to be honest. She sighed to herself as she opened a random album and began her search for appropriate photos.

 _Damn, Shiraishi was as boring as ever,_ she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she went through the albums. There were mostly normal pictures, _too normal_ for her liking, and she was about to give up for the day when she reached a particular year.

The very first photo told her it was when the bride was on her fourth year of elementary school. It was actually quite a normal photo, with the group of people in the picture posing and smiling towards the camera with the cherry blossoms in the background. Until she noticed something and it feels like her brain stopped working, _oh my god, is that what I think it is?!_

Mihoko couldn't believe what she saw. It must have been her mind playing tricks on her, or her brain got fried completely because of too much cleaning.

* * *

"Oi, Hiyama! Is everything okay for the surprise later?" Kazuo threw her the question with his trademark silly grin in hushed voice, as Mihoko sipped her drink near one of the delicacies tables provided. Soft orchestral melody was playing in the background as people enjoyed their meal in the festive. It was going smoothly, the wedding reception, somehow it felt like a dream they could never have.

"Yeah right, you just missed the opportunity to discover the discovery of the century," she rolled her eyes playfully, earning herself an impertinent look from the other doctor that she ignored as she enjoyed her drink more.

"Eh?! What do you mean?!"

As Kazuo's response was a little louder than needed, Haruka nudged his ribs and apologized to other guests that were bothered by the comotion. With two deathly glares directed upon him, he could only zipped his mouth in fear of his life. He supposed he'd understand when it's time for the event, so he cleared his throat and resumed his post as the best man.

* * *

It was a one fine day between Spring and Summer, in which Kousaku managed to adjust his schedule and come back from Toronto. It was finally happening, his wedding — _their_ wedding — him and Megumi. It felt like eternity, the time that passed between them. How they managed to prepare for everything even as they're miles apart was a miracle, and that he thought he owed a lot to his comrades.

He wanted them —but mostly for her— to have a proper wedding, even when she insisted she didn't really need it, _as long as we're together_ , she said, but he'd at least do this for her. And the sight of Megumi in her wedding dress made everything worth it. He supposed his luck for life must have run out already.

"Now, we have a special video prepared for the lovely bride and groom! Oh, and it's prepared by the one and only Hiyama-sensei for us to enjoy!"

The guests of the banquet clapped in anticipation of the video. As it started with a typical wedding worthy background music, baby photos of Megumi and Kousaku was respectively shown.

"Hey, how long do you think Hiyama prepared for this?" Megumi curiously snickered from her seat, earning her a wondering smile from the groom.

"Not sure. What I'm sure is that she had so much free time," he grinned in response, and they both laughed heartily together.

"This brings back so much memories —wow," she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all the feelings that resurrected after each photo. He knew she's becoming more vulnerable as each picture was shown and he grabbed her hands tightly in hope to comfort her, then massaged her hands slowly.

"I think I'm going to cry more," she muttered in between pictures shown, amusing him.

"How do Hiyama get your photos, though?!" Her bewildered expression made his grip on her hands tightened, as he let a wondering laugh.

"She must have her ways, like I said, she had so much free time after leaving lifesaving,"

Megumi could only nod in agreement and she wrapped her fingers around his, needing the warm comfort more than ever somehow. Then her elementary school day pictures were being shown and her mind traveled to a certain memory from way back.

The picture of her and her friends on the _hanami_ on the first day of fourth grade was shown across the screen. But the surprise was when she saw what was highlighted in the picture, that someone else was there at the back.

"Kousaku, is that, you?!" She surprisedly hissed, albeit in a very low voice, towards the man beside her.

"Uh, yes?" And his reply made her world freeze for a few seconds, realisation just dawned on her that she's actually met Kousaku on her childhood days. But what upset her was the fact that she had not recognized him instantly, and that he never had the audacity to told her it's _him._

"I was actually wondering when you're recognize me," he stated as a matter of fact as he brought up his red scarf, if ever she still has it in her possession somehow.

And then he got a small slap on his back from his wife. Not that it hurt him in the least.

* * *

"Is that Aizawa? Really? So they've met before Shohoku?!"

"Ssh, you don't get to beat the bride, Fujikawa-sensei."

* * *

Notes: Yay! I finally finished writing for this series! I hope the epilogue give a closure needed for everyone! And, happy birthday to our Aizawa-sensei!

Now I'm off to write for either my High-school AU fic or Scrubs, or a whole new project.

Let's spread Aishira love worldwide XD

*crossing my fingers for the movie DVD to be released sooner because, it's such a masterpiece, ugh*


End file.
